The present application relates to methods for replenishing water in bodies of water, such as pools, ponds, baths, fountains, reflecting ponds, Jacuzzis, water tanks and other bodies of bodies. The most preferred embodiments of the invention relate to methods for replenishing water in swimming and/or wading pools used for human activities, such as swimming, relaxing, bathing and the like. The most preferred embodiments relate to methods for replenishing water in outdoor pools and other outdoor bodies of water (e.g., pools that are not located within building structures), but various embodiments apply to indoor pools and other indoor bodies of water.
Historically, the water level in bodies of water, such as swimming pools, wading pools and ponds, whether indoor or outdoor, may vary over time due to a variety of environmental factors. Some factors that may result in water depletion can include: evaporation; water leakage (e.g., through a foundation containing the body of water); and/or other depletion means (e.g., splashing, withdrawing water for other systems, etc.).
In the context of swimming pools, owners often need to replenish water in such pools over time. Most notably, water in swimming pools tends to evaporate and owners need to replenish water that is lost over time due to evaporation and/or the like. Often, pool owners simply take a hose, such as a garden house, and run the hose from a supply source (e.g., a water spigot attached to a building or the like) over to the pool. In many cases, such a hose can create a hazard adjacent a pool since, e.g., users may trip over such hoses. Additionally, placement of such hoses over the side edges of pools is typically not aesthetically pleasing.
There remains a need for a system and method to effectively replenish water in bodies of water, such as, e.g., in swimming pools, wading pools, ponds, Jacuzzis, fountains, reflecting ponds, and a variety of other bodies of water, which overcomes limitations in existing systems and methods. The embodiments of the present invention provide unique qualities and characteristics not even remotely contemplated in existing devices, such as, e.g., in any of the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,628 (Richards); U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,116 (Cucuzza, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,528 (Williams); U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,816 (Stewart, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,852 (Stillman, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,465 (Sargent); U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,320 (Fuller, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,038 (Gibbs); U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,161 (Souza); U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,380 (Jun); U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,883 (Biancamano); U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,026 (Rondeau); U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,064 (Downs); U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,286 B1 (Zankow); U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,359 B1 (Oltmanns, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,491 (Zankow); U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,200 B1 (Cazden); and/or U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,139 B1 (Symonds, et al.).
The preferred embodiments of the invention provide a system and/or method that overcomes various limitations in existing systems and devices. The preferred embodiments of the invention can be used, e.g., to replenish water in various bodies of water, such as pools, ponds, baths, fountains, reflecting ponds, Jacuzzis, water tanks and other bodies of bodies.
According to a first embodiment, a method for maintaining a generally consistent level of water in a depleting body of water is provided that includes: a) providing a depleting body of water; b) providing a discharge unit laterally displaced from said depleting body of water; c) providing said discharge unit with a water inlet and a water outlet; d) providing a water conduit extending to said water inlet from a supply source of water; f) positioning said water outlet so as to transmit water in an above-ground trajectory laterally into said depleting body of water; g) determining a water depletion amount; h) establishing a water flow through said discharge device and out of said water outlet in said above-ground trajectory into said body of water based on the water depletion amount determined. In some preferred embodiments, the body of water is a swimming or wading pool for humans. In some embodiments, the pool is an above ground pool and in others it is an in-ground pool. In some embodiments, the outlet of said discharge unit is laterally displaced at least about two feet from said body of water, or preferably, at least about four feet from said body of water, or preferably, at least about eight feet from said body of water, or preferably, at least about ten feet from said body of water. In some embodiments, the discharge unit discharges water through said outlet at an inclination of between horizontal (90 degrees) and vertical (zero degrees), and preferably, at an inclination of between about 15 degrees and 75 degrees, and preferably, said discharge outlet is adjustable via an adjustment mechanism.
In preferred embodiments, the discharge unit is configured in the shape of an animal, such as a frog, and wherein said water outlet is located in a mouth region of the frog.
In preferred embodiments, the determining water depletion amount includes determining water evaporation amount.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a system for replenishing water depleted from a body of water is provided that includes: a) a depleting body of water; b) a discharge unit laterally displaced from said depleting body of water; c) said discharge unit having a water inlet and a water outlet; d) a supply source of water; e) a water conduit extending to said water inlet from said supply source of water; f) said water outlet being positioned so as to transmit water in an above-ground trajectory laterally into said depleting body of water; g) means for determining water depletion amount; h) a valve for establishing water flow through said discharge device and out of said water outlet in said above-ground trajectory into said body of water at a rate corresponding to water depletion in the body of water.
Various other embodiments, advantages and/or benefits of various embodiments of the present invention will be appreciated based on the present disclosure. It is contemplated that various embodiments will include and/or exclude different aspects, advantages and/or benefits and that descriptions of aspects, advantages and/or benefits of the various embodiments should not be construed as limiting other embodiments nor the inventions claimed.